S-Sha
is a brand new character introduced in Megadimension Neptunia VII, and a parody of Square Enix. Personality S-Sha appears to have a multiple personality disorder. S-Sha S-Sha appears to be the main personality, whom is normally in control. She is a very calm and proud person, never showing any shock or shame. However, if it is for E-Sha, she can also be rather stubborn. E-Sha E-sha appears to be the alternate personality, whom isn't in control often. Unlike S-Sha, she is very soft spoken and in the beginning didn't talk at all. In overall, she is a kind person. Appearance Trivia *There was many inspiration for S-Sha's design. Among these are: **S-Sha's failed career as a filmmaker and being close to death at one point parallels the fact Square (pre-merger) made the disastrous flop, The Spirits Within which cost them so much that they were on the verge of bankruptcy before Enix did the merger. **Her design is similar to Lightning, the main character of the Final Fantasy XIII trilogy. Most notably, Final Fantasy XIII 3 due to the belt garment and leg cape. **The fluffy collar on her jacket is similar to the Final Fantasy VIII character Squall Leonheart. **Her belt cape has clocks on it which is a nod to Chrono Trigger. **Her shades resemble the ones used by Cloud Strife in Fantasy VII Advent Children. **The black center piece of her belt are similar to the Black Materia from Final Fantasy VII. **The Zipper on her jacket has a similar appearance to the Keyblade from the Kingdom Hearts franchise. **The fact that she has one sleeve on her arm is a reference to the redesign of Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII Advent Children and Kingdom Hearts II. **Her earring looks like the Magicite from Final Fantasy VI. Though colored differently to avoid copyright infringement. **When entering Gold Form, she gains a single black wing with white tips floating on her right side, referencing the black wing Sephiroth, the antagonist of Final Fantasy VII had in Advent Children. **Her regular form EXE drive is the Omnislash Version 5 from Advent Children and the last part of her Gold Form EXE Drive references Meteor, a powerful spell Sephiroth cast using the Black Materia in Final Fantasy VII. *S-Sha appears to be the only member of Golden Third who is not based on a company who has mostly fallen out of favor with its fanbase at large. *When leveling up, she may hum the Final Fantasy victory fanfare. She coughs just as she about to finish the tune, presumably for copyright reasons. *B-Sha points out that S-Sha is an expert on crystals, which is a reference to one of the core elements on most games in the Final Fantasy ''franchise. *She along with the rest of the Gold Third make a cameo appearance in a cutscene in ''Cyberdimension Neptune. Category:Mascots Category:S-Sha Category:Leanbox residents Category:Gold Third Category:Megadimension Neptunia character Category:Human Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Former Villains Category:Former Enemy characters Category:Cyberdimension Neptune character